1. Field
Embodiments relate to display panels including a test pad and flat panel display apparatuses including the display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have recently replaced portable, thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, field effect light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses which have a wide view angle, excellent contrast ratio, and a high response speed. Thus, the field effect light-emitting display apparatuses are being noticed as next-generation display apparatuses. Moreover, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, in which an emissive layer is formed of an organic material, show better characteristics in terms of luminance, driving voltage, and response speed than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses. Multiple colors may be produced by the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.